


Pet Policies

by RemainingQuestions



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Petplay, and maybe include IGNs for ppl that primarily or only go by igns, ao3 give ren a proper tag challenge, coming on command, creeper anatomy, ignores the civil war thing lol, ren does not have his own tag andthat Sucks, set in season 6, sloppy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingQuestions/pseuds/RemainingQuestions
Summary: Ren and Doc have a discussion about the policies on taking pets to work in the stock exchange.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Rendog/Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, ren/grian/doc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Pet Policies

There’s spit dribbling down Grian’s chin, Doc’s dick hard and hot in his mouth, naked but for the cuffs locking his wrists behind his back and his gaudy collar. Doc’s hand is a comforting weight on his head. He breathes deep as he takes him deep and deeper, his own dick twitching at the little gasps that slip past Doc’s control, the little twitches of his fingers in his hair. 

He doesn’t notice the door opening, but it must’ve. “Oh, you’re… busy.” Ren, of course. The big desk at the stock exchange had many luxuries, but there wasn’t any panel on the back, and Ren would clearly be able to see him. 

Doc’s hand is heavy on his head, and he continues his ministrations, the suction, the slow bob up and down. And if the prickle of Ren’s gaze tingles all the way down to his dick, well no one would be surprised. 

Doc’s voice is a low rumble, “we have pet friendly policies, don’t we?” His fingers tangle in Grian’s hair, and he tugs him up. 

Grian can’t help the small whine that escapes his throat, can’t help the gasp as Doc pushes his head so that he’s stroking his dick with Grian’s face. 

“We uh,” Ren’s voice is deeper, and closer, and anticipation swirls inside Grian’s gut as Doc smears more precum over his face. “We sure do, at least from now on.” 

“You seem tense, Ren.” Doc mutters, voice still such a deep rumble. He pushes Grian’s face down into his pubes, and Grian licks out at the base of Doc’s cock, sneaks the tip of his tongue further down where Doc’s creeper anatomy diverts from his. He’s rewarded by a gasp, and the fingers in his hair pulling tighter. “Cheeky there,” he aims his words down, but there’s no sting in them. “Want to join in?” 

Grian gasps against Doc’s hard dick, anticipation building higher and higher. 

There’s a beat of silence, and then the subtle slide of leather against fabric, a belt hitting the floor. “ _ Yes _ .” 

Doc pushes his chair back, and Grian whines at the loss of contact, but right after, he pulls him up by his hair. Grian stumbles, but Doc’s grip is firm. Doc turns him around, making him come face to face with Ren, whose pants had a clear bulge even though they had already been loosened. He pulls Grian up to his chest, and switches the weight on top of Grian’s head from his hand to his head. “I did always wonder, pet, if you suck all dicks as good as mine…” 

Grian locks eyes with Ren, and he briefly wonders how he looks to the other man. Drool all over his chin, eyes blown, and streaks of precum smeared over his cheeks. Ren licks his lips, so regardless of what, exactly, the picture was that he made, it certainly was appealing. 

Doc grinds his hips forward, cock sliding teasingly between Grian’s asscheeks. “Pretty, isn’t he Ren?” Doc strokes Grian’s jaw, and then grips it tightly. Without even thinking about it Grian lets his jaw fall open, and Ren bites his lip in response.

“Very pretty, Doc.” Ren takes the final step, and strokes a hand down the other side of Grian’s face. His thumb catches Grian’s bottom lip, and Grian’s tongue sneaks out for a quick lick. 

Doc hums, and the vibrations carry directly from his chest to Grian’s where they’re connected. “Now lay down, on the desk.” He taps Grian’s ass as he obeys. 

The top of the desk is cold against Grian’s chest, a small gasp escaping him. 

“Good boy,” Doc’s voice is tender as his fingers stroke down Grian’s back, check the cuffs on his wrists, squeeze his ass. “Now open wide for Ren, pet.” 

Ren glances between them and shoves his boxers down, cock slipping free and on eye level for Grian. He takes the last small step closer, and the tip easily slides between Grian’s lips. It’s slightly pointed, and Grian wants more, but can’t move from the tight grip Doc has on his hips. 

Doc moves and Grian feels his tongue swipe over his asshole, and Ren’s hips twitch deeper as Grian moans around his dick. Doc’s tongue swipes again, and then twists inside. Ren sets a languid pace, so slow it’s nearly torture. Grian’s fingers twitch on his back, unable to simply pull Ren deeper himself. 

Doc’s face is soon replaced by the tip of his dick, and he slides in easily, Grian’s moan muffled around Ren’s dick but still clearly audible. Ren’s hips snap closer as he gasps, but he’s still taking it so slow. Doc growls, low and deep, and the fingers of his left hand twist in Grian’s hair as his right grips his hip tight enough to bruise. 

Grip on his pet secured, Doc pushes the last part home, and the pushes further, until Grian’s nose hits Ren’s pubes. Tears spring to Grian’s eyes from the stretch while he also loudly moans, amazed at the feeling of fullness between these two men. Ren moans too, and tightly grips one of Grian’s shoulders. 

Once, Doc slides out slowly, and slowly back in again. 

After that, he sets a hard and fast pace that Ren still manages to match, stuffing Grian in between them. 

Ren’s angle changes, and soon Doc’s does too, and Grian moans as he hears them kiss above him, still unrelenting in their pace. 

It’s fast and hard, and Grian is so full. He feels their cocks swell in his ass and mouth, feels his own get harder and harder against the slick top of the desk. 

“I’m, ah-” Ren moans, and Grian doubles his effort to suck and swallow around his dick. “Ah-” 

“Face,-” Doc groans, hips snapping back and forth, “ _ on his face _ ,” Doc growls

Grian keens as Ren takes his dick out from between his lips, draws the sound out as Doc bends him so Ren has the perfect angle, turning the angle of the dick in his ass so it hits his prostate every time too. 

“Fuck, oh God-” Ren moans as he quickly strokes his dick, and with only two strokes he’s cumming all over Grian’s ready face. 

His jaw was still slack, and he licks his lips, swallowing what little of Ren’s cum that splattered on his face. 

Doc growls again, quickening his pace even more, somehow finding an angle that goes even deeper, and Grian’s keen quickly turns to a long moan. “Come for me, pet, come right now.” Doc pants, “show him how good and obedient you are for me.” 

Grian makes a garbled noise, and his cock listens as Doc continues to pound into him, not slowing in the slightest as Grian comes around him. 

He slides on his cum as Doc continues to drive into him, whimpering at the overstimulation. His eyes meet Ren’s, pupils blown and clearly still turned on. 

Doc continues for several more strokes as Grian continues to twitch around him, his soft cock desperately trying to get hard again. 

Doc pulls Grian back by his hair and bites down on his neck below the collar proclaiming Grian’s as his, and comes deep inside him, growling. 

The chair squeaks as Doc sits back down on it, pulling Grian with him, shifting his hand to hold him as his dick is still nestled comfortably inside Grian. 

“Tsk,” he mutters, looking at the mess of cum on the desk, “messy little pet.”

Grian lets his head fall back, lets Doc take his weight, boneless. He just hums in response. 

“Nearly done, pet,” Doc strokes his stomach, metal hand cold but so gentle. “Clean up first.” Grian groans, and Doc twitches his hip upward. “Clean up.” 

With a soft moan or a sigh, Grian leans his cum-covered face down and starts licking his own seed from the desktop, familiar with Doc’s wishes. 

Doc’s hand continues to stroke Grian’s stomach as Ren watches. “So, pet policy?”

“Friendly,” Ren quickly says, “definitely pet friendly.”


End file.
